Jasmine's prophecy
by Amazingpinkz14
Summary: Jasmine is sent to boarding school, why?, and somthing happens which makes it a battle between light and darkness!  fallen inspired me so its not exactly the same as it!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N, hey this is my first fanfic, its not the same as fallen (I wont ever own that!) but I got my ideas from that book , hope you like it! Enjoy!)

*1*

Jasmine pulled the brush through her hair quickly, pulling hair out as it went. It was her first day at Pinewood , a new start her parents had said. "is it really a new start or was there more to it?" she thought to her self. Her parents had said it was just a boarding school, but why, when she asked why she was going to a boarding school, did they act strange, scared even?

Jasmine's suitcase was packed, her mum packed it so she didn't even know what was in it. Her laptop was on her desk, she logged on and brought up Google, slowly she typed eight letters, _"pinewood."_ she pressed enter and watched as the pinewood website came up and read in horror the home page

"_does your child need help? Are they criminally insane? Are they seeing things?_

_Pinewood is a boarding school for those who are any of the above, it provides specialist care, medical attention, at pinewood your child can keep on working but still be cured from insanity. There will be searches for any dangerous items, and can be put in solitary confinement if needed, each child will need to dress the same, and will only be allowed contact with the "outside" world once a week for fifteen minutes via phone call"_

Jasmine was horrified she knew that meant no mobiles, laptops, ipods, _nothing_.

She put her head in her soft delicate hands and wept until…

_Knock knock_

"Jas? You ready?" her mum called

Quickly jasmine wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

" not yet mum five minutes" she replied

"okay but hurry up your going to be late to school"

" the loony bin you mean" Jasmine muttered

" what was that Hun?"

"nothing!"

Jasmine went in her make up bag and quickly put some foundation on and a bit of mascara to cover up any signs of tears. She then realises that she is still in her luscious deep black chanelle silk nightdress, Jas ran over to her huge wooden wordrobe and yanked the door open. In the wardrobe was a single outfit, it was a pair of tight black jeans, a plain white tee shirt and a black cardigan. As jas got dressed she wondered why her wardrobe was empty and why these clothes where brand new, they were ok and if these are the uniform then wonderful she would love to where it, she was still going to a loony school and not allowed her mobile.

Her phone was on her desk Jas picked it up and thought "if its in my pocket they will see it…BUT if its in my bra they wont coz my bras padded…a lot" so Jas put her phone on silent and stuffed it in her bra and headed out the door.

*2*

"how long is the drive to pinewood?" Jasmine enquired.

"Um…what's that Hun?"

" I SAID HOW LONG IS THIS DRIVE GOING TO TAKE"

"okay… its an three hour drive then a plane to bonmalse island"

"YOUR TAKING ME OUT THE COUNRTY!"

"yes it will be for the best, now have you got your mobile on you?"

"no I left it in doors, now what did I do to deserve this?"

"well for starters you said you saw a girl throw fire, and you set your friend Gary alight which killed him, Casey your younger sister who was THIRTEEN, and I found you alive with a knife in your hand and you had a cut across your belly!…and your asking what you did to deserve this well let me tell you, I hope you never come home!"

Jasmine was deeply hurt, she had told her mum that she didn't kill Gary and that she doesn't remember any thing about that night and that she was not crazy but her mum would not listen.

"mum? What about Casey's funeral I am coming home for that aren't I?"

"oh so you murder your sister then you want to go to her funeral? Of course your coming, why wouldn't you?"

"really? I just thought…."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK TO MY AND YOUR FATHERS HOUSE OR GOING TO THE FUNERAL"

"but… but.."

" let's just get this straight Jasmine Lola Sanholand, I wish it was you not Casey, you are an evil cow that should not be living"

" why don't you just kill me then?"

" I am not a evil murderer like you, now shut up or I will take you to court and trial you for murder against my daughter"

" I'm your daughter too"

" oh no your not, not no more, to me you died with Casey"

For the rest of the drive Jasmine looked out the window and concentrated on not crying. This was exceptionally difficult as she has always cried when she needed to and she really wanted someone to love her not hate her.

The flight was much easier as her mother brought herself a first class ticket away from Jasmine. Unfortunately for Jasmine she got sat next to a old lady who smelt like B.O but slept the whole ride therefore didn't see or here Jasmine crying. The plane ride lasted two and a half hours, Jasmine however felt as if it lasted two and a half minutes as she was reluctant to get to the school and be locked away like an animal.

When they arrived at the airport it was strangely quiet, and very spaced out, the floor was a very gleaming white with that newly polished smell.

To get from the airport to the school Jasmine and her mum walked along a long slim path through the woods. After ten long minutes of silence Jasmine finally saw a clearance in the woods, Jasmine was actually relived she was soon going to get away from her mum.

Once she reached the clearing Jasmine gasped in relief, there was a beach with shops and lots of people, she had started to think this island was abandoned with only the school on it but no this was just like any other country. Jasmine was so happy she forgot to carry on walking until her mum grabbed her by the ear and started to pull her along until she walked. after walking through streets of houses and shops, Jas and her mum reached more trees. After another ten minutes of walking they finally came to a huge tall grey building, it had a tall wall running around the building and a huge space at the back but Jas could not see what that was.

As they approached the desk in reception a fat old lady with a mammoth sized mole just to the right under her nose looked up.

"can I help you?" she croaked like she hadn't spoke in years

"yes, this is my….. Daughter Jasmine Lola Sanholand" my mother replied nice voice

"oh yes… she is now C. M. 16 ½"

"oh good she looses her name, I like that"

"unfortunately that's only with staff, student call each other by name"

"oh that's alright, she should be in S. C right?"

"oh yes, that's right"

"S. C that's isn't solitary confinement is it?" Jasmine enquired

"oh look who's already braking the rules better get C. M 16 ½ to its room with the rule book." the fat lady said.

"well I'm off goodbye Mrs Higglebottom" Jasmines mum said then left

"well goodbye dear, its Mrs HB to you C. M 16 ½"

"yes Mrs HB" Jasmine replied.

The walk to her room was a long one, along a log dull grey corridor up a set of stairs and the along to the end of that corridor to room 16 ½ S. C. Mrs HB unlocked the door, put a huge book in, Jasmine's suitcase, and then pushed jasmine in, told her to read the book, then closed the door and locked it.

Poor Jasmine looked around the small grey room taking in her surroundings, a small wooden bed with faded grey bed cloths, a wooden bedside set of draws, a small wardrobe to hold her clothes and a tiny window with metal bars so she couldn't even open it. Looking around Jas realized that the walls were soft but you couldn't get through them, it finally dawned on her she was right, her mum put her in solitary confinement.

_What a evil cow!_

Jas being intelligent and not seeming insane in her right mind, so she done a very good search for any hidden cameras….none at all.

The small pink suitcase was on the bed, next to the big rule book, Jas scooped up the book and put it on the bed side table. Opening her suitcase Jas held her breath, scared of what her mother put in it. She had every right to be terrified of what was in that suitcase. Three plain black cotton nightdresses, three pairs of white socks, two Charles Dickens books, and a huge stack of hate mail counting two hundred and sixty nine altogether.

"Nothing else?" Thought Jasmine " I so hate my mother that evil cow!"

Desperate Jasmine ran over to the wardrobe and yanked it open. She sighed in relief.

In the wardrobe was clothes, two sets identical to the ones she was wearing and three sets of school clothes; grey skirts (knee length), black tights, white shirts, plain grey jumpers, and dark orange blazers which each contain, a pencil( not too sharp), a rubber, and a ruler.

Jas looked down and at the bottom of the wardrobe was six pairs of shoes three plain black plimsoll type ones and three plain black trainers.

After hanging up her clothes, putting her socks in the draw she found twenty pairs of plain white knickers, and putting her books and mail in the other draw Jasmine finally sat down on her bed and read the rule book.

*3*

For Jasmine classes started the next day, this was partly a relief at first because being locked in that room was enough to make anybody suicidal. At precisely 8 o'clock in the morning that huge grey door creaked open revealing a tall woman with a face like a lemon.

" Are you ready for your lessons?" she barked at Jasmine

" yes miss" Jasmine replied brightly as she started to walk out the door

" And where do you think your going?" old lemon face shouted as she grabbed Jasmines ears and pulled her back into the room.

" you really think we would let you mingle with other children?

You are a danger to your self you murdered three children and saw 'magic' you are INSANE, you have your lessons in here. NOW SIT DOWN!"

" yes miss, sorry miss"

"YOU will call me MAM, do you understand?" her voice sounded she was sucking on a lemon too.

" yes mam"

" Good, now we are starting with algebra."

For the next nine hours lemon babbled on about algebra this and adverbs that until finally my dinner was delivered and the lemon had to leave me until tomorrow.

That night jasmine tossed and turned all night, sleep was hopeless. Jasmine couldn't stop thinking about fire, fire and death, fire and death.

" fire and death, that's what your thinking about isn't it? You have been marked jasmine learn to accept it and you will have the power to save the world!"

That voice, she had heard it before, but where? Finally Jasmine decided to look at the person taking.

" you have ruined my life, killed my best friend and sister, everyone hates me because of what you done." Jasmine told the mysterious girl in a sad voice

" Don't you understand? They became possessed by the demons, but they cant get to you because your special, you alone have the power to save this mundane world from destruction! Why cant you see that?"

" so says the girl who can manifest and throw fire." mumbled Jasmine

" erm that wasn't me. Jas don't you remember? I don't have that ability, that was you."

Jasmine was stunned, had she been the one to throw that fire? No that fire killed her friend and sister it wasn't her! " no it wasn't …" The memory of the horrendous night came back full force. Jasmine staggered backwards and sat back one the bed.

" Jas? Are you ok?" the girls voice filled with concern

" It was me. I threw the fire, I aimed it at you, you were attacking them so I threw it. You appeared beside me and held me as my best friend and sister burned in the flames I manifested. How do you know im special? there was only two demons, none tried to get in to me." Jasmine felt horrified at her self

" Jas, there was three. The third tried to enter you but the second it touched you it died."

Jasmine was starting to believe it. " who are you anyway? What's your name?"

" well firstly im the same as you, part human, part phoenix, we are part immortal, and secondly my name is Sky." She said taking of her black coat revealing a huge pair of white wings

Jasmine was amazed by the wings, but how cant I be part phoenix I don't have wings. She asked just that.

" you have to look within your soul, and do it now. Accept who you are and your wings will show."

Jasmine knew what she had to do, she could feel it down to her very essence. Jasmine threw open her arms and recited the ancient poem of accepting your bloodline

" through every tree and every cloud

My blood will help me through it

Through thick and thin

My blood is there

To protect me

To comfort me

And to make me

Me!

It is my right as I accept my blood to change my name to whatever I like!

So I Jasmine Lola Sanholand officially accept my bloodline and change my name to Lola!

I nunc et acceperunt sum Lola bloodline mea!"

Through out that Lola could feel the warm sensation of her wings growing and she could hear the flutter of them as they broke through her nigh gown.

" oh sweet goddess its true!" sky cried joyfully

" what's true?"

" you are the one! The prophesy foretold it said 'the one that bares the bright red wings, bares the ability to save the world! YOU have bright red wings! you're the one to save the world!" sky gushed joyfully.

" oh god, so what do I have to do?"

" nothing until we figure a why to destroy HIM, until then you just have to stay alive because if you die this world will just go up in flames and every one will die." sky looked kind of pale and scared.

" and im supposed to be stuck in this hell hole, while you figure this out?"

" NO, you have wings are you crazy? Mundane people will see you and freak. Your coming with me."

(A/N, what do you think? i dont know when im going to put the next few chapters up, hopefully soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

*4*

It was quite easy for Lola and Sky to escape because as it turns out Sky's gift is to turn whoever she likes invisible from full humans. It was a long fly to the place where Sky was taking her, Lola had thousands of questions to ask but couldn't speak a single one of them as the sensation of spreading her wings wide and feeling the air hit them was so amazing she couldn't think straight. After two joyful hours of flying Lola started to get tired. " Sky are we nearly there yet I'm getting tired."

" Oh shoot I forgot you will need training…"

" Training for what?" Lola asked wearily

" To save the world of course, and to hunt for food. We have to eat at least two animals a week."

"WHAT!" Lola shrieked horrified.

" Calm down its not that bad, besides we are here." Sky replied soothingly

Just as Sky told Lola this she noticed a huge palace on the top of a mountain.

The palace looked like it was made out of ice that was sprinkled in glitter.

It was so bright I might of blinded Lola if she was mere human, but she wasn't so she didn't care. She was so focused on its beauty that she didn't realise Sky was saying something.

" HELLO, LOLA ARE YOU LISTENING?" Sky shouted pulling Lola's attention back to her.

" I'm sorry, what?" Lola asked confused

**(a/n. sorry its been ages not a single review ;( i have lots of school workto do so might be awile to and more of chapter 4)**


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Im so sorry!

i have had a very bad case of writers block. im going to start writing the next chapter after i put this up...

i feel bad so im putting up a preview. it will might show up in a few chapters from now.

*i focused on my power and flames erupted around me, thats what she gets i thought bitterly as i watched my so called best friend errupt into flames and melted into a pile of feathers.

" you have done well my bird" my magical father smiled with his beak at me.

if only i listened to my instinct before listening to him...*

There you are a preview! i just come up with it! the next chapter should be up soon i have a laptop now so i can update quicker aswell.

thanks for reading

The amazing but crazy me :D

or otherwise known as

Amazingpinkz14


	4. Chapter 4

previously * It was so bright It might of blinded Lola if she was mere human, but she wasn't so she didn't care. She was so focused on its beauty that she didn't realise Sky was saying something.

" HELLO, LOLA ARE YOU LISTENING?" Sky shouted pulling Lola's attention back to her.

" I'm sorry, what?" Lola asked confused *

" seriously you need to listen! what i said was you have to listen to everyone who talks to you, don't argue with anyone in here, they have been here longer than you therefore more superior than you, do what they say NO MATTER WHAT! and the most important of them all, DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HARM YOUR SELF WHICH MEANS YOU HAVE TO STOP CUTTING!" Sky ended screaming the last part.

How did she know? Lola thought as she looked at her smooth arms covered with very fine scars hardly noticeable to the human eye.

"how did you..." Lola stuttered

" How did i know?" Sky sneered," i've had to keep track of you since your sisters death, and im not human i have better sight, if you haven't noticed yourself." Sky was still sneering.

" Dude i get it, stop sneering at me, i will stop from this point no more cutting alright?" Lola was getting fed up with her already. Jesus! is she insane? one minute shes happy and nice next shes shouting and sneering!

(lola pov from now on)

*thump* stinging in my cheek! That bitch slapped me!

" Next time you 1 dont talk back 2 dont use that one with anyone and 3 listen to my rules and dont speak until told to!" wow this Bitch seriously needs therapy.

"Speak!" she ordered

" yes Sky, i understand your rules, im sorry" i just do what she wants my cheek really hurts.

" Good but you call me ma'am, got it? speak" this girl is really moody.

"Yes ma'am i understand ma'am" does slaps from half phoenix poison over half phoenix? my cheek is getting worse. A whimper escaped my lips.

" HA five minutes you lasted longer than my other... best friends. come one remember the rules and lets get your face cleaned up" huh?

" whats.." i quickly shut up remembering the rules dont want more pain.

" well done you remembered the rule bit slow though, raise your hand if you would like to speak" Sky spoke kindly. WTF! i raise my hand any way. " you may speak." great i have to have permission to speak, take me back to the mental house.

" what did you do to me? my cheek feels like it is burning but getting worse like it is on fire." i cried its getting worse.

" part of my power is poison, i can get it in my hand by thinking about it then i slapped you which puts the poison on your skin and blisters it as its damaging your skin to inflict pain, so next time you wont be rude. i want a apology. speak!"she barked. Sky went from kind and understanding to furious in a minute!

"S...Sorry, next time i will not speak with out permission and i will not be rude" she was scaring me.

"Good, now hurry up!" i fell behind as i was getting tired. Another slap, pain erupted and i gritted my teeth.

"Do as your told!" she growled. I caught up. Fast.

We walked in and I was confronted with a bird headed man. I gasped, Sky slapped me, I blacked out. Im going to love my new life, NOT!

AN, how did you like it? sudden change in mood don't ya think? please please please review! Im begging you! oh and all characters are mine, the plot is kind of based on fallen.

that reminds me how many angels are in the council? 12? Can't carry on much without that info!

oh and changing rating to M my ideas have changed slightly and there might be torture not sure yet

Amazingpinkz14


	5. Ignore this, i am carrying on!

Hello every one, I am sorry but I don't think I am going to carry on with this story, I think I am just going to start a new one. I haven't got a single review so there is no point really. I may add more to it but I don't think I will. Unless someone asks me to carry on with it I won't. I'm sorry but I can't write a story no one will tell me what they think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N) hey, I decided to carry on with this after all! Thanks to xxfallenangelmayxx who reviewed! Thank you! Now on to the story!

I awoke to a pain free cheek. Finally, I thought, that bitch probably blistered half my face up.

"So you are finally awake then?" A unfamiliar voice said. I turned around and gasped again, it was bird head again.

"Tsk tsk you are lucky Sky isn't here because gasping and staring at me is an offence and requires punishment." He shook his head at me and smiled an evil smile.

"P… p… punishment?" ok now I am really scared. Oh now he is smiling even more and his eyes are… RED! Oh My God help me I am going to die!

"Yes… punishment. You are lucky that Sky isn't the one to administer it, she can go a little… over board, She has killed five people during punishment in the last… week." Week? Week! WEEK! SKY HAS KILLED FIVE PEOPLE IN THE LAST WEEK! I. AM. SO. DEAD.

"Oh don't look so scared, I realise Sky can be a little… Unpredictable, that is why I have banned her from punishing you, she will record your misdeeds and I, I will punish you. You should feel honoured." He seems very happy about this, and I'm supposed to feel honoured that a bird headed man is going to punish me? Who is this guy/ bird thing anyway?

"Who are you?" Oh no he looks angry!

"Who am I? Who am I? I am King Phenohus (fee- no-fuss), I am your Father!" Now he has said this I realise I knew it all along, that's why he is mad I insulted him.

"I... I am sorry Father, I should have realised sooner that I knew that. Please forgive me." He has a blank face, he is blocking his emotions. This is not good."

"I accept your apology Lola, but daughter believe it or not even princesses have to be punished, and you will be receiving one for that mistake. That is two punishments you need, so come along I have work to do." His eyes are blank of any emotion but his smile shows I am in for more than just a little pain.

We were walking through a series of gold corridors each with at least ten different turn offs. I am so going to get lost here. We stopped at a Silver door with a guard in front. The guard was like me, but he had blond hair, brown eyes, and white wings. He looks quite cute and I feel an attraction towards him… strange.

"Lola, don't even think about it, courting is banned until you are twenty six years of age." Wow! No dating until I am twenty six! That's TEN years away! (An/ I don't think I put here age on here, if I did then it may of changed she is 16.) "Do you understand Lola?" He is getting angry!

"Yes Father, I am not to be involved in courting until I am twenty six." Well repeating what he said made him a bit happier. I will try and do that a bit more.

"Good as long as you understand." The guard then decided to speak.

"Your majesty, is your daughter in trouble already?" The guard Smiled at The King that happened to be my Father.

"Hello Daniel. Yes Lola here has insulted me twice since she has been here. So I am here to deliver her punishment." So the guards name is Daniel. Daniel nodded understandingly.

"Lola will soon learn. I see why you have banned Sky now, Your Daughter is the child of the prophecy, and we would all die if Sky was to kill her. Do you even trust Sky to train her? She can be very jealous of people better than here and she may sabotage Lola chance of surviving the battle." Daniel actually concerned.

"I too have had these concerns but I have made up a schedule. She shall train with Sky in the mornings and then train with me in the afternoon. Sky must never be on her own with My daughter. Make sure that happens. She starts in the morning." Daniel looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"Yes your majesty. Good luck with your first punishment Lola." With that Daniel opened the door, led us in, walked back out and closed and locked the door behind him, then resumed his original position.

King Phenohus led me through another corridor but this one was almost dirty, with blood splattered up the walls. My Father caught me staring at the walls.

"Some of the trainers and punishers get so angry the trainee sometimes doesn't make it to 'The Punishment Room'. Lucky for you I have never caused a trainees blood to splatter these walls nor have I caused a trainees death. Do not provoke me so much that my patience wears out." He doesn't have to worry about that, believe me. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Father, I am not to provoke you so much that your patience wears out." He smiled at me.

"Well I am glad you understand that. I like the fact you wait until I ask you something to reply it shows me respect." Hmm I might as well try and get on his good side maybe I could get out of punishment. I raise my hand.

"You may speak." Well he is smiling so he must be getting happier.

"Father, I would like to tell you that I am going to try my best to not provoke you at all, I do not like to disappoint you, but I am new to this and I sometimes forget to think before I say and do things which could land me in trouble. I am going to try very hard to be the daughter you expect me to be." I think I am in his good books, his eyes have gone from red to blue and they show pride. He is also smiling down at me. This must be a good sign.

"Lola, I see that you have learnt to think before you speak and you raised your hand to indicate to me that you would like to permission to speak. I am proud that you know understand your place with me. I am proud of you at the moment so for that I am going to drop your punishments. Try not to get in any more trouble because I would feel a lot happier if I could go through life knowing I didn't have to punish you. I hope you prove I made the correct decision. Do you understand?" YES! IT WORKED!

"Yes Father, I understand I am to try and refrain from causing trouble." He smiled at me.

"Come on. Let's show you to your room, I need to bathe your face before I can heal it."

My Father turned me around and we started walking in the opposite direction of 'The Punishment Room' and back towards the door Daniel was guarding.

(An. That took a while. I just had to put a Daniel in! It wouldn't be a fanfic of Fallen without him! I don't know if the description of him was right I couldn't be bothered to look in the book. Please Review! Thanks )


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you xxfallenangelmayxx for reviewing again :D

OMG I am very… very freaked out. He can heal wounds in like 2 seconds! He made my extremely blistered face back to normal, no scars at all, in like a second! My father did that. My bird headed father who can change his image to looking 'normal'. Right now I am lying in bed trying to get to sleep. I can't sleep when I am trying to get my head around all that has happened and getting my head around all this is very hard. Ok let me think, today I found out my father is a king and is a magical bird and can heal things, Sky is like me but is a bitch which happens to be my part time trainer, Sky also seems to be bipolar or just plain evil. Sky needs to see a Psychiatrist because she has a very bad temper and also has murdered five people in the last week. I am not allowed to date until I am twenty six, but I have a strong attraction to Daniel who seemed to be glad I didn't get punished. Oh and they have a punishment room. Yep I am just going to love this life, not!

I finally fell asleep but I only got about two hours sleep before Sky came in with Daniel following her.

"Get up Bitch. I have the unfortunate job of training you in the mornings." Oh how fun she is feeling very happy this morning.

"Sky! You do not speak to the Princess that way, especially when that Princess is the chosen one!" Daniel was glaring at her.

"Ha what good she is. She insulted her own father the second she saw him, AND she didn't even get punished for it!" Good god she does my head in!

"Lola has been forgiven by the king! She has been told what happens if she gets in trouble again! She was given another chance, is that so hard to believe? You have been given plenty! Stop being childish and train the Princess!" Aw he is sticking up for me how sweet!

"Fine, come on 'princess' we have training to do." The sarcasm is dripping so thick from her tongue you can almost see it! I get dressed in jogging bottoms and a vest top, then we leave my room to go and do some training.

(AN/ sorry its short, my arm still hurts from being stung by a wasp today so its uncomfortable to write. I might write more tomorrow. Review please )


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you xxfallenangelmayxx for reviewing again! It helps me write knowing I'm on the right track! :)

Right now I'm having lunch, a tuna sandwich. It turns out Sky lied about having to hunt, I asked my Father. He wasn't happy that Sky lied to me and he ordered her to be punished. She was taken away about half an hour ago and still isn't back. My father said he will not heal her so I will see her tomorrow in the morning. I am not looking forward to that she is going to hate me… even more than she already does. Training this morning was horrible! Sky was making me fight her! "It's to show me what you can do" she said. She was using her gifts both of them. she can also turn herself invisible from untrained Humix's. Humix is what we are called, Daniel told me on the way to The Kings room.

So Sky turned herself invisible to me and started getting her poison all over me. I tried to summon my power but I couldn't, I could feel it but I couldn't manifest it. I managed to get it to the surface of my body. Sky got burnt slightly every time she touched me. It wasn't enough to get her to stop though. I didn't know this until Daniel pointed it out. I was in too much pain to take note of much.

After I collapsed from the pain Daniel was allowed to stop Sky. He wasn't allowed before as she was training me to manifest my power, but when I collapsed she has to stop because if not I could die.

By the time Daniel got to me I was covered head to toe in blisters and in so much pain I couldn't walk, so he had to carry me to my father. When we got there my father was horrified! He healed me the second he saw me. He is still very annoyed at Sky which is why he refuses to heal her after her punishment.

It has been an hour and she still isn't back! I have more training now but with Father…

"Okay Lola. What do you know about us? Remember to think before you speak." He is starting with theory because he wants to make sure I understand what we are doing and why.

"There were eight elders of phoenix and one king. The king was and always will be you, unless you get killed…" I trailed off; worried I had hit a sensitive topic. He smiled.

"That's good. Carry on." Well at least I didn't make him angry; don't want to end up like Sky…

"There are now only seven elders because one betrayed you and is now causing war. I am the one in the prophecy, so I am the one who is destined to end this three thousand year battle by destroying Jason the betrayer…" I hope I got everything. Well he is still smiling and his eyes are blue.

"Well done Lola! You managed to get all of that information from just listening to your instinct! I am very proud of you well done! Now do you have any questions?" I nodded, "Go ahead and ask them." He is in a very good mood.

"Why is courting banned until we are twenty six?" My father frowned at this.

"I think you misunderstood, I meant that you are banned from courting until you are twenty six. The age other Humix are allowed to start courting is up to their fathers. The law I passes a two thousand years ago is that Humix are only allowed to start courting when their fathers think they are of age but all are allowed to start by the age of twenty three, the only exception is The kings daughter, you." WHAT! THAT IS SO UNFAIR!

"That's not fair! Why does everyone else get to date by the time they are twenty three and I have to wait until I'm twenty six! I hate you!" I am so blinded by rage I forgot to think about what I was saying… until I am being pulled by my hair down the corridor to the punishment room. "Sorry! I am so sorry! I forgot to think before I spoke! Please! I will never do it again!" I am so scared. I'm crying so hard the tears are streaming down my face. I know I'm not getting out of it this time.

"I know you will not do it again, because you will not forget the punishment. I see now I may have made a mistake not punishing you yesterday. I will not make that mistake again." He let my hair go and I fell to the floor. "Stand up!" He ordered. He is not happy at all. I stood. I looked into his eyes and saw they were red and he had gone back to having his phoenix head. His eyes held anger, disappointment but also sadness. I raise my hand and its shaking. "What now, Lola?" I have really disappointed him I can tell.

"W…Why do your eyes show sadness in them?" I ask him softly. He looked taken aback but answers still.

"I am sad because I have to punish you, I am also sad because you hate me now and you're going to hate me even more when I am finished." He thought I meant that?

"I don't hate you, I know I said I did but I was just annoyed and I wasn't thinking. I am sorry, please forgive me Father." I know it will not help me get out of punishment but I can see it made him less sad.

"Come on, the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can heal you." I walk silently next to him as we turn the corner to the door Daniel was guarding yesterday. Another man was guarding it today.

"Good afternoon your highness, your daughter in trouble again?" I don't like this man; his eyes hold nothing but hatred.

"Good afternoon to you too Roland, yes Lola is in trouble. This will be her first punishment." Uh oh this guy is going to lie about me. I can see it in his eyes.

"Well it looks like Lola here doesn't benefit from being let off of punishment twice. I gave her another chance earlier when she tried to kiss me, she will deny it of course. She tried to kiss me I pulled her off me and told her she will get punishment for it… she begged me not to tell you, I regret not telling you now. I apologise." WHAT?! I have never seen him before! Don't shout Lola, you are in enough trouble already.

"Lola. Is this true? You tried to kiss Roland even though you know you're not allowed to court until you are twenty six? That's why you asked isn't it? Answer me!" I. AM. SO. DEAD.

"No, I haven't seen him before. I wouldn't go against you Father honest! I only asked because I was curious! He is lying! Can't you see it in his eyes?" I am desperate.

"Oh Lola, when will you learn? You do not lie to the king. And using your gift to lie is a very bad thing." My gift? Seeing people's emotions and what they are like is a gift? My Father is feeling furious I actually feel it radiating from him. Roland has just made him think I have lied to him.

My father grabs me by my hair and pulls me through the door and down the blood splattered corridor. He opens the door to 'The Punishment Room' pulls me in and closes the door. I look around and gasp.

(AN/ and I am going to stop here. I am evil! Hahaha I will start the punishment chapter, I just wanted to get this up. Btw Roland is pure evil in this. Please review! :D)


	9. Chapter 9

(AN/ hey, thank you for reviewing again xxfallenangelmayxx and giving me some ideas! Its short but I felt I should stop where I did :) )

It's a dark room, the walls splattered with blood. I see a long leather whip with 6 inch spikes all along, I see knives, swords and things I can't even name! Wait! There is someone else in here…

OH MY GOD! Sky is still having here punishment. It has been three hours and she is still here…

She is covered in blood and whimpering! This is bad, this is really bad. I don't want this.

"Please Father, please I don't want this, I will do anything PLEASE!" I start crying hysterically.

I am in for it, I can tell. His anger is so strong I can feel it, it is bubbling literally. My father just drags me to the nearest corner and drops me on the floor. I just stay very still. He walks to where the 'punishment equipment' is and grabs some things and comes back to where I am. He puts the things on the table next to me. He pulls me up by my hair so that I am standing. I am facing Sky. She is a mess, bruises everywhere, cuts from head to toe. Suddenly everything is dark. I gasp, shocked. I cannot see a thing I have some earmuff type things put on. I cannot see or hear anything.

I am pushed onto the floor again. I just stay still again. Suddenly I feel something strike my back, tearing my back and my skin. I feel the burning pain of poison in my wound. Again and again it strikes my back, I have no warning, he has no pattern, I can't brace myself and that's the worst part. All I can feel is; pain and the anger seeping from my father. The strike against my back have seized for longer than ten seconds. I then feel a stabbing pain in my left side… then the right. I'm screaming out in pain. Liquid is poured over my front and back and my face. It feels like I am on fire! I'm burning! The liquid must be poison. I am probably blistered from head to toe. The poison had seeped through my clothes. I feel my legs being crushed, then my arms. I am in so much pain I couldn't scream when he broke my spine while having spikes rip my skin, I am sure that was a spiked ball… My instinct tells me someone has walked in. Then I feel pure pain coming from nowhere! I whimper. I have no strength left to move. His anger is dissolving. I am passing out. As I pass out I whisper one word…

"Daddy…"


	10. Chapter 10

I'm waking up. I am in so much pain I want to pass out again… I want the pain to stop. I am being carried. I open my eyes. It's my father carrying me. He is looking straight ahead while walking. I catch a glimpse of his eyes. His eyes hold carefully controlled anger. He is still angry with me but is controlling it, he hasn't healed me yet. We approach the door… Daniel is guarding now!

"Your majesty, what did your daughter do to get so severely punished?" Daniels eye show great sadness when he looked at me.

"Firstly she shouted at me and said she hated me, she was only going to get a slight punishment for that… Then Roland told me that she tried to kiss him, even though she knows she is not to court until she is twenty six. I may add another twenty years onto that as part of a punishment." I'm in too much pain to care…

"My gift is to reveal the truth through someone else's eyes and mind, using a drop of Lola's blood you will be able to see the last two days events through her eyes and mind… would you like to do that?" Daniel would do that?

"I will do that. I do not see why Roland would lie to me, but a fair judgment before I add twenty years to the age she is allowed to court, will be good." Daniel takes me from my father, gets a bit of my blood on his hands and clicks his fingers. The king's eyes go blank, and then I am seeing everything that happened over the last two days, replayed in his eyes…

He comes out of his trance and looks at me. I see sadness, and regret in his eyes. He walks over to me and puts his hands on my cheeks. Slowly the pain goes away.

"Lola. I am so sorry. I should have stopped and waited for you to explain your side of the story. Even more I should have believed you when you told me you saw only evil in his eyes. Please forgive me." He is truly sorry.

"I forgive you father. Thank you Daniel for showing the king my side of the situation."

"It was nothing, really. My gift is to help people who need it. You definitely needed it." That is true. I needed help.

"Daniel… Would you like to court my daughter?" WHAT!? Did my father really just ask a boy if he wanted to date me? Daniel looks shocked…

"B…but did you not just say she is not to court until she is twenty six years of age?" Huh? Maybe he just doesn't want to insult my father…

"Daniel. Just answer the question." What is going on here?

"I would love to court your daughter, your majesty." Wait what? Really?

"Then as of this moment you are courting my daughter. Take good care of her." Did that just happen? Daniel is in shock too. My father just walks away, saying he will see me at dinner!

He just walked away, leaving Daniel standing there, with me in his arms. Both in shock that my father has just set us up… Ten years before I am allowed to date!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you xxfallenangelmayxx for reviewing again :D

"Daniel… What just happened?" I am very confused and shocked.

"I am not quite sure. I think your dad just set us up…" He is just as confused as I am.

"So… where does that leave us?" If he says it I shall faint.

"I do believe that leaves us as… Dating." YEP I. IS. IN. SHOCK.

"Is it a trick?" Would he try and catch me out like this?

"I don't know… Ask him at dinner." No no no and no!

"Not no but hell no." I am not going to ask him that.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to ask my father if he just set me up with a super cute guy just to catch me out!" he's smirking why?

"Super cute guy?

"Errrmmmm, I am going to ask my father if he is trying to trick me. Bye!" I ran off down the corridor looking for my father. I am suddenly pulled into a room.

Suddenly I am looking into the eyes of a very evil, very pissed off Roland.

"Your dead." He sneers

He holds a dagger to my neck.

"You are going to regret the day you were born!" I feel my power building up inside of me. I know battle moves I never knew before.

"I did, the day your demons caused me to kill my little sister! And now, you're going to pay!" And then for the first time in my life, I fought back with the intent to kill. At that moment I officially killed what was left of Jasmine Lola Sanholand … I am officially Lola Phenohus, Princess of the Humix!

(AN/ I'm going to stop here.)


	12. Chapter 12

I have guessed his gift. He has used it on me already! He is using it again. Roland's gift is to cause you to feel pain that you are not really feeling… It hurts so badly. I'm trying to stop it! It is slowly going away… He is still trying to hurt me I can tell… I have developed a shield against his power!

I start fighting him physically. He is better than me… It would take ten of me to beat him!

Ten of me… Ten of me… Ten of me!

Suddenly I am surrounded by nine of me! Clones! Roland just stands shocked.

I stare at him, wanting to make him suffer. His eyes go blank. "NO… NO PLEASE! PLEASE! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" What is he going on about? I stop glaring at him… so does my clones. His eyes come back filled with fear. Why is he so scared? He smirks trying to hide his fear.

"Well well… Lola has found another gift. You're a very powerful Humix. Your gift of making people think they are living their worst fears would make it very easy for us to take over your fathers throne. Join us… Or die!" He works for Jason the betrayer!

"You work for Jason." I am going to tear him apart.

"Yes I do. Will you?" No way!

"Not no… But hell no!" Then me and my nine clones strike! Kicking and punching and generally kicking the hell out of him. I call on my fire. I have a fire ball in my hand about to burn him alive when I am grabbed from behind. Shocked I bring my hand up and burn whoever grabbed me. I escape the persons grasp and turn around to see who it was. I feel sick. The person I burnt just looks at me and says "Stop. You don't want to kill him. You don't want to have that on your mind. Murder is a hard thing to cope with. Leave him for the Elders to deal with. Please don't do this Lola." He is pleading with me. I am shocked. I can't believe I burnt him! I walk away from Roland who is unconscious. I realise my clones had gone. I walk up to the person I had burnt. "I am sorry I burnt you. Please forgive me father."


	13. Chapter 13

(AN/ I forgot to say this before but thanks to xxfallenangelmayxx for reviewing again XD and btw I am continuing straight on from where I stopped, I just wanted to stop on a cliff-hanger :D)

My father just chuckled. "Lola. There is nothing for me to forgive. I grabbed you from behind while you were in battle mood. It was expected you would turn on me. I just didn't want you to live with the guilt of killing him. Me and the council will deal with him." I started crying.

"He was trying to kill me. He started using his gift on me. His demons caused me to kill my little sister. I just got so angry… I scared myself. I have never been like that before. I'm scared daddy." I just held onto him and cried. I finally let everything out. After I calmed down I realised that Roland was gone! I looked at my father.

"Daniel and another guard Gabbe took him away." I just nodded. "Lola. When is your sister's funeral?" Why did he ask me that? My stupid mother will never let me go, even if I was back at the nut house.

"It is supposed to be on the 21st march, but my mum banned me from going and she could have lied about the date. Why did you ask? I can't go anyway, I have wings and people will freak if they saw them, and I am banned" Thinking about it made tears fall down my face again. My father patted my back.

"Shhhh. Your wings are invisible to full humans and you can put on a coat to cover them so unmarked humix can't see them. Also you are not missing your sister's funeral, I will not allow it! Your sister is dead because of my guard. You are going to say good bye to your sister!" I am shocked! He is letting me go?! "Let's go get dinner, and then you need to go to bed, you have been through a lot today. Then in the morning you, me, and Daniel will fly to a hotel near your parent's house. We will collect some of your things, and then the next morning we will go to Casey's funeral. Ok?" Wait how did he know Casey's name?

"How did you know Casey's name?"

"Lola dear, I am not going to just let my daughter grow up and have nothing to do with it! I kept track all these years, I influenced your mother's and your… other father's decisions about you. I have always been there for you, even if you never knew." Aww how nice.

We are walking to the kings dining room, where me and him eat together.

"Daniel will be dining with us today." Wow. Is he serious?

"Father? Are you really allowing me and Daniel to Court?" I have to ask.

"Yes Lola, I am. I know I said no courting until you are twenty six but you handled me punishing you wrongly and me not believing you about Roland really well. I refused to heal you even though you had a broken spine, legs and arms, until I realised the truth. I also saw that still after that you would do anything for me. You have a heart of gold Lola. Daniel really cares for you. I also know you care for him but wouldn't do anything without my permission. Your maturity is why I am giving you permission Lola." I am so happy I could cry!

"Thank you Father." He looks at me and smiles.

"What happened to 'Daddy'?" He noticed that?

"I thought you would prefer 'Father'" He chuckled.

"You can call me father when we are around company, Daddy when we are alone or with Daniel. Deal?" Wow. He is in a very good mood. His pride is pouring out of him.

"Deal." We shook on it. We arrived at his dining room. Daniel was already there. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We ate and talked. Dad left to go to bed, leaving me alone with Daniel.

"So… Would you like me to walk you to your room?" Such a gentleman.

"Yes please." We walked and talked, I told him my dad hadn't set us up to catch me out, he set us up because he knew we liked each other, we have permission. We reached my door.

"Goodnight Princess. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Daniel." Then he brought his face closer to mine and kissed me. We stayed like that for about a minute. His hand on my back, Lips locked together. We broke away, said a last goodnight and I walked inside my room. He waited until I closed my door until he walked away. I went to bed and slept with a smile on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

(AN/ there will be swearing and violence in this chapter…Just saying. :D)

We have just settled into the hotel, just around the corner from my parent's house. We had one room with three beds. Daniel's bed is on the right near the door. Dad's bed is on the left by the window, and mine is in the middle. They agreed that I had to be in the middle, so that I can be protected. I was sitting on my bed talking about Casey to my father while Daniel is getting us some lunch. "She was a really great kid. Casey and I were really close. I really miss her." Tears started falling down my cheeks. Dad was patting my back trying to calm me down. Daniel entered with a bag of food, he looked at me put the bag down and walked over to me. "Oh Lola, don't cry dear. Your father and I will always be here for you." He wipes my tears away and looks me in the eyes. Daniels eyes show nothing but pure love. His eyes have a violet tinge when he looks at me. Daniel takes me in his arms and holds me, calming me down. My father decides to speak.

"Lola. I know this is going to be hard on you, but we should go and get some of your things from your mother's house. I suggest you be prepared for an argument." My dad looks at me, his eyes show me that he is sorry but we have to do this. I have nothing but a nightgown and pair of black jeans and a black jacket. My two pairs of training clothes got destroyed. The first pair Sky ruined, and the second… Punishment. I wonder what happened to Sky… When the funeral is over I shall ask.

"That's okay daddy. I will just get my shoes on then we can leave, yes?" I have to remember not to lose my temper; my stupid mother is only mortal. My dad nods. I get up out of Daniels loving embrace and go to get my shoes on. I already have a jacket on over my bright red wings. I am given a sandwich by Daniel. I am so hungry I eat it in a minute. After five minutes we are all ready to face my bitch of a mother.

We are outside my old house. I pause at the gate. "I can't do this! She hates me!" My father just chuckles. "What do you think she will do when she sees me? She will explode! She did cheat on her husband with me." Oh yeah, I didn't think about that. I giggled. Daniel grabbed my hand. I nodded at him and smiled. All three of us walked up to the door. I knocked the door three times. My mother answered… She exploded.

Her face took in me and dad, it got redder and redder. "What the fuck are you doing here? Both of you! You little bitch should be in the nuthouse! And you I told you that you would have nothing to do with my daughter!" My anger flares up, I struggle to keep quiet.

"Daniel. Please try to keep Lola calm. Sophia you disowned Lola. That gives me the right to care for her. I am here to collect some of Lola's things." Daniel squeezes my hand, I can focus. I look into my mums eyes and she is confused and very angry. I shudder, the last time I felt anger like that was when father punished me. I start feeling sick. I space out. Daniel notices. "Lola? Are you alright? Lola!" I collapse.

I wake up in a bed. Sitting up I realise I am back in the hotel. Daniel is leaning on the railing out on the balcony. I get up walk over to him. He notices me and smiles. His eyes show that he is very worried about me. "Are you ok? I was worried! What happened? Are you ill? Why did you collapse?" Yep he was very worried. I put up a finger so he would stop babbling.

"I am fine now Daniel. I am not ill. I just felt the anger pouring from her, the last time I felt anger like that was when… Father punished me…" I shudder. Every time I think about it I get scared. I start crying again. Daniel pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh. You're safe. If you ever get punished again it will not be as bad as that. Nowhere near as bad. As for your mother she will not be able to hurt you." In Daniel's arms I feel safe. I soon calm down, just in time for dad to walk in, balancing three dinner trays. He notices me and Daniel on the balcony and puts the trays on the table. He comes out and sits on the floor next to us.

"Are you alright now? You gave us quite a scare." He smiles at me. His eyes show worry.

"I am fine now daddy. Her anger scared me. It was worse than when you punished me. I think I had a very scary case of Déjà vu." I study his eyes as I say this and he starts feeling very guilty and sad.

"I am sorry Lola. My mistake has caused you mental scaring. Something my gift cannot heal." I'm looking into the eyes of a man who is very sorry.

"Daddy I am able to live with it. I may be a bit fragile now but it was only yesterday. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger… I am still alive so it didn't kill me" I smile trying to make him feel better. He smiles back but it doesn't reach his eyes. They stay sad. Daniel saves me from having to say more.

"Lola if we don't eat now our food will get cold." All three of us go and eat our dinner. After we have finished I decided to ask.

"Daniel? Daddy? What happened after I collapsed?" The looked at each over then back at me.

"Nothing happened really. Daniel brought you back here and I got some of your stuff in a suitcase and brought it back here. I went to get some food while Daniel stayed here while you were asleep…" I don't know why he decided to lie. He knows I can tell when someone is dishonest, it shows in their eyes.

"Father! Do you not know I can tell when you are being dishonest? It shows in your eyes! You're not telling me something." Dad turns to Daniel and holds out his finger.

"Daniel it is going to be difficult to tell her. Could you please use your gift to show her what happened?" So Daniel pricked Fathers finger and showed me what happened.

I see me falling out the corner of his eye. He orders Daniel to take me back to the hotel. Mother jumps on me and starts punching me. Father had to shock her using his electric gift. I didn't know about that gift! She gets off of me and turns to look at father. I see I am bruised and cut. Daniel picks me up and stands behind father. Dad brings an arm behind him and touches a limp hand, which he assumed was mine. While saying to mother that she was a bad mother and shouldn't do that to her own daughter, he healed me channelling his energy until Daniel said he was taking me back to the hotel now. My mother just stands there saying "Who are you talking about? Her name is Jasmine! Not Lola! Are you fucking stupid! Besides I left her in the nut house because she is crazy! What the fuck is she doing with you? What the fuck are you doing here? You are not coming to my daughter's funeral!" Father started getting annoyed so he shocked her so she was unconscious and went upstairs. My room was empty but the attic was filled with my things. He grabbed all my nice clothes and put them in a massive bag and left. I opened my eyes and looked at my father and smiled.

"Thank you Daddy."


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up early the next morning. I woke up feeling sadness. I looked in the direction it was coming from. My dad was on the balcony with his head in his hands. I got up and put a gown on and went to join him. I sat next to him and hugged him. He looks at me and tries to smile.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"I just feel terrible that I have caused your mind to become messed up. I feel as though I have ruined your life. I should have listened to you before I punished you. I am so sorry Lola."

"Father, I will be fine. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this! It has only been two days." I want to cheer him up so much! I feel something unlock in my mind. I feel the need to aim happiness at him. He gasps.

"Lola, was that you?"

"Was what me?" huh? He does seem a bit happier.

"I was feeling sad, but then I suddenly felt a lot happier! Is that part of your emotions gift?" Is that what I felt?

"I think so…" I was interrupted by my dad hugging me.

"Thank you Lola. I would have been depressed all day otherwise… very fitting for today though." My sister's funeral. A tear escaped my eye. I was pulled from my father's arms and into Daniels loving embrace.

"Don't worry Lola. I will be here for you whenever you need me." He always knows how to cheer me up. He has only known me for three days! It feels like forever.

***Casey's Funeral***

"What the Fuck are you doing here? I told you that you are banned from my daughter's funeral!" My mother screamed at me.

"She is my sister, and you said that to Jasmine. I am not Jasmine anymore, I am Lola!" I try and block her anger.

"You are my daughter and I named you Jasmine! You will do as I say! Get away from that man and boy and come here!" She needs therapy.

"I thought you disowned me?" Her face was so funny.

"I did! Now leave! But not with those people!" Maybe I should call a therapist for her.

"Whatever mum, I am here to say goodbye to my sister." That bitch gets on my nerves. A dark feeling spread through me as my mother told me to burn in hell. I couldn't think through the darkness, I just ran at her. I managed to dodge Daniel and my father. I jumped just before I reached my mother and kicked her in the face. Before I could do any more damage Daniel grabbed me and pulled me to the nearest tree. The Darkness was still in my mind, stopping my thinking. I kicked, punched and burnt Daniel to try and get away. He just carried on holding me, rocking me.

"Lola. Calm down. Everything is fine just please calm down Lola. Calm Lola calm." The darkness started to fade from my mind. I started crying.

"What is happening to me Daniel? Why did I do that?"

"I don't know Lola. I don't know." Daniel replied softly trying to keep me calm. After 5 minutes Daniel and I went to take our seats near the front.

After the priest said his piece, my mother went to say a speech. Her face looked a bit red…

"Casey was the sweetest little girl you could ever have. She was well behaved. She did not deserve to be killed. She did nothing to anger anyone. Having her own sister murder her was just plain upsetting. I am sorry Casey, I am sorry I didn't save you from the devil who is supposed to be your big sister." The darkness started forming in my mind again. Daniel squeezed my hand and I looked into his eyes. I saw nothing but love in his eyes. I let Daniel's love fill my mind, banishing the darkness. I took a deep breath.

*BOOM!*

A loud bang made me jump. I looked up and saw my mum glaring at me, smiling evilly. I noticed something in her hand. I looked down. There right on the point where my heart is, was a bloody hole.

That bitch shot me! The shock wore off and pain kicked in. I saw my father's face in front of mine before my vision erupted in flames. I died.

(AN/ Don't Kill me! It's not the end don't worry! Thanks for reviewing!)


	16. Chapter 16

My mind is fuzzy. My body is numb. I feel my spirit drifting upwards, soaring. I am locked inside my mind.

My sister appears before me. She has wings! Blue wings with white streaks!

"Lola, my death was not your fault! You were trying to save me. Be careful of Sky, she is crazy. She is loyal to our father but her past has left her screwed up. She struggles to control herself." Our father?

"Our father" she chuckles

"Lola. Mum didn't cheat on dad once, she did it loads. The time she got pregnant with me she was drunk. She fooled herself into believing I was her husband's child." Mum killed me!

"I'm dead" It wasn't supposed to be a question.

"You were, for a second. Father healed your body and brought you back to life the second you died. Half a second more and the world would have caught fire. It started warming up loads in that second you were dead." That was close.

"How am I seeing you?" Her eyes show sadness.

"The reason I am here. Your mind has been damaged. Your death has locked you inside your mind. You need to get out in three days… If you don't you die permanently."

"How do I get out?" I so don't want to die.

"You need to rest your mind. When your mind is rested you will know what to do." How on earth do I rest my mind?

"How do I rest my mind?" She chuckled

"Close your eyes and let your mind wander." Before I do that I ask one last question.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"My wings are blue Lola. My main gift should have been water. My essence will live on in water, you will see me there. And before you ask the world should have drowned as a result of my death, but we are opposites. I was killed with fire; it cancelled out my water, just as water will cancel out your fire." I just nodded.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. Soon my mind went black. After a while my mind felt rested, I got the information to unlock my mind. Like a key to unlock a door.

I was freed from my mind. I opened my eyes and looked straight into the eyes of Daniel.

(AN/ a rare happyish ending! Thanks for the reviews! :D)


	17. Chapter 17

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. "You're awake." He looked ill with worry.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days and twenty three hours" What? One more hour and I would have been stuck forever.

"Talk about last " Daniel chuckles

"What do you mean last ?"

"Well I was locked in my mind and I had three days to get out." He looked confused.

"How did you know?" Oh no. How do I explain I saw my dead sister?

"Well… Err… I… Kind of… Had a visit… From my dead little sister…" Here is the part where he tells me I am crazy.

"Why are you nervous? Ghost visits are normal. Nothing is wrong with it." Really?!

"So I'm not crazy?"

"No Lola. You are not crazy. You're the most amazing girl I have ever met. You are strong and handled the change better than anyone else." Ok, I must be dreaming. He is too nice to be my boyfriend.

My father walks in. "Lola are you okay? You did die three days ago."

"I'm fine Daddy. Thank you for healing me." He seems different…

"It was nothing. You're my daughter, I should protect you."

*** Back home ***

"Lola. I need to talk to you privately." I walk to my father's room with him.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Sky is to be executed. You are to be the one to do it." WHAT!?

"What do you mean? Why is Sky being executed? Why am I to do it?" This isn't right, is it? Maybe I'm just over thinking…

"Sky was controlling your mum. She wanted to kill you. That is why she is to be executed. You are to be the one to execute her because the crimes were against you. You will use your fire power. Come along." Wasn't he the one stopping me from killing Roland? I need more sleep, my dad must think I can handle it now…

*** Sky's cell ***

"Hello Sky, we are here for your execution." My father has gone back to having his bird head.

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! YOUR DUMB DAUGHTER ISN'T WORTH THE TROUBLE! BESIDES WHY WOULD I WANT TO RUIN OUR CHANCE OF BEATING JASON! Please! I haven't done anything… Please don't kill me" Her eyes are innocent. She looks terrible though. Her whole body is covered in dried and fresh blood. She has two black eyes and well… her whole body is a swollen mass of black and blue.

"Father, her eyes show innocents. She didn't try and kill me." His eyes flashed red.

"She has developed a block on your gift! She is guilty! Now get on with the execution or you will be punished!" What? What happened to kind and caring dad? "Three… Two … One. You are in so much trouble now, get on with the execution.

"Lola. Don't kill me! He isn't your real father! He is a fake! Look through him like you looked through my invisibility!" That bitch! How dare she? He is not a fake and I couldn't see through her invisibility!

"1) I couldn't see through your invisibility! 2) How dare you say my father is a fake! Your wrong!" but why do I get the feeling she is right? She is trying to control me!

I focused on my power and flames erupted around me, that's what she gets I thought bitterly as I watched my so called best friend erupt into flames and melted into a pile of feathers.

"You have done well my bird" my magical father smiled with his beak at me. "But you should have done what I asked first time. You didn't that is why I have to punish you." Oh no. This is not good…

(AN/ Sorry I haven't updated for awhile but ive been busy. I wont update for a while as im going on holiday at the end of the week and am busy getting ready. Thanks for reading and just so you know the next chapter will involve Lola getting punished again…

Please review!)


	18. Chapter 18

(AN/ Hey! I'm back! This may be the last update for a bit. I'm going back to school soon.)

The pain is intense. Striking through me, like a bullet strikes through a heart. I cannot feel anything from my father, has he no feeling of my punishment? Or has he got a block on my power? But why would he need one? Perhaps he doesn't want me to feel his pain... Or was Sky speaking the truth? NO! She was lying! Controlling me! But I still have that little voice of doubt in the very back of my mind. Taunting me…

Another painful strike to my back pulled my mind back to reality. He must have thought my back had had enough; he started striking lower down, to my backside and my legs…

I could feel blood pouring from me. I can feel myself losing consciousness. A warm welcome…

I awake in pain, laid on my front, to prevent extra pain. I groaned in pain. Why hasn't he healed me? I felt hands gently stroking through my hair. "Just lay still, it won't hurt as much." Daniel said soothingly. I tried to follow his advice; the pain was overwhelming so I tried distracting my mind as well.

"Why didn't he heal me?" I don't know who is in the room, only Daniel I hope.

"I don't know, he normally does after someone's punishment, but he refused with you." WTF?

"How long was I out?" Sadness poured from him.

"You have been out a week, Lola. And the war has gotten worse, we will need you soon. I don't understand why he won't heal you." What happened to kind loving father?

"What if he doesn't heal me soon? I will get killed out there! I've had no training!"

"You will have training; your father has demanded that you train today. Starting at noon… In five minutes. I'm so sorry Lola, I feel so helpless." The sadness is radiating from him.

"Daniel. You are the best person I have ever met; you're the most helpful person I could ever wish for. Could you help me up? I need to get ready for training."

Daniel helped me get up and dressed. It was very painful. The bandages Daniel put on my wounds (which were basically on my whole body.) were starting to leak, so he put another layer on.

I slowly and very painfully walked to my father's chamber. Preying that my father would heal me soon.


	19. Chapter 19

I have to act past the pain. Pain is a distraction. Pain is stopping me from fighting. This is why I'm getting beaten up by him. Well that's what he says anyway.

I want to refuse. I want to tell him where to stick his training. If I do I will be in ten times more pain than I am in now… Is that is even possible?

I try to kick and punch but the pain prevents me. My delicate body has been beaten, torn and pushed to the limit. I hate this; I want to go back to the mental home… well not quite yet.

I focus my mind onto fighting, willing myself to forget the pain. It starts working! I punch and kick like my life depended on it… well it will.

I use my fire power to burn when my fist or foot connects to him. Soon he is on the floor. He congratulates me for beating him while he was using half of his strength, not many can accomplish that. He gives me leave to go back to my room. I get to the door of my room when the pain comes back at full force. I stagger into my room. I am met with a worried Daniel. I fall into his arms and blackout. That bastard still didn't heal me…

(AN/ I know its short but oh well. Please review. )


	20. Chapter 20

I awoke, the pain strangely dull. When I opened my eyes I noticed I was in a strange room, not mine or Daniels. "you're awake." a unfamiliar voice said.

I looked and saw a tall man standing next to Roland. ROLAND!

I tried to sit up but found I was tied to the bed I was laid down on.

"What the fuck is going on? What are you doing here? Where am I?" I tried to shout but my throat was dry.

Roland just chuckled. "you will find out soon, my dear."

Roland left the room, leaving me next to a strange tall man.

I tried to get my fire to burn him so that I could escape, I found out that I couldn't use any of my powers. The tall man laughed. "That's no use, the ties drain all magic you try to use." His voice was one I didn't trust, it sent chills down my spine."

"What do you want with me?" I tried to say, but my throat was so dry.

He brought a drink to my lips, I refused to drink, I didn't trust him or whatever motives he may have.

"Fine, have it the hard way I don't care, we will get what we want." He smiled a very sly smile. Having said his piece the man left, shutting and locking the door behind him, leaving me tied to a bed, hopeless and slowly dying of thirst...

AN/ sorry! I've been busy with well everything, no promises on when I'm gonna update again coz I've got all my exams coming up soon.


End file.
